


Camera

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ..........., Child Abuse, Gaslighting, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on how in-comic dave had suspicions about bro filming him and putting the footage on his skeevy websites, but this time with more non-con and gaslighting. lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> thisll be added as complete but ill just be adding more chapters whenever i feel like it tbh. enjoy :*
> 
> an impetuous god will be updated soonish, sorry guys! schools just gotten busy and i havent had a chance to finish the next chapter yet

When he sees the camera hidden near his shelf, he thinks nothing of it, or tries not to, and chalks it up to his Bro's irony shtick. He's sitting on his bed with his blankets drawn around him as he stares down the lens for the first time with a weird pit in his stomach that he can't quite place. It makes him feel like he's being weighted down to his bed with rocks, and the inexplicable feeling of being trapped looms over Dave like vultures circling a carcass.  
He stops looking at the camera and goes to his computer to draw, trying not to think about what he feels looking at him right at the peripherals of his vision.

Dave feels stupid and childish for being nervous over it, his gut clenching and unclenching as he tries to breathe steady. This is probably just another one of the ways Bro is trying to make him stronger, he reasons, by uh-- using surveillance so he can give him pointers on how to be cooler later or something. It's really silly that he's getting so worked up; with Bro, he's learned to just roll with the punches, and this is really no different. With the possibility of being watched, even in his own room by Bro, Dave tries to relax his shoulders and be what he knows his brother wants him to be. What he wants him to become. He doesn't know how long the camera has been there or what it's for, but he squares his shoulders and repairs his facade anyway, telling himself that it doesn't matter.

Dave doesn't like being uncool, and he hates failing his brother even more, so he starts to draw pages for his comic and decides to feel nothing. It's easier that way.

\---

The next day, Dave checks the wall as soon as he wakes up and feels uneasy to see that the camera is gone. He stares at the spot it had occupied with butterflies in his stomach and tries his best to be indifferent about it all, because that's probably what Bro wants, and goes about his normal routine. Bro's keeping him on his toes, he thinks, it's all good, it's fine. Dave changes out of his pajamas and wills the pit in his stomach to go away, talking sense into the part of his brain that screams _This is wrong!_ at him.

Wrong? Bro? No, Dave is the only one that's ever wrong. He's the one that forgets arguments and puts words into his brothers mouth that were never there. Bro is just generous enough to key him in on the fact that he acts like a self-pitying pussy all of the time. He's helping him become _stronger_. So what if Dave feels a little bit "uncomfortable"? Isn't it worth it in the end if he can get better for Bro?

Yeah, he thinks.

It's worth it. Or it should be.

Dave isn't comforted by the thought in the slightest. 

\---

 

Bro isn't home when Dave wakes up, which is fine by him, he reasons. Bro's a cool dude, sure, but a guy's gotta have his space. Sometimes he disappears for a while, which is fine, because it's not like Dave can't take care of himself. He's eight years old and he's been self-reliant since he was four, he thinks to himself with a puff of pride. Dave doesn't need his brother to look after him, so it all works out fine. He knows how uncool being clingy is, so it's not like he's bothered that his Bro needs to get away from him every once in a while. He can be kind of annoying after all.

Dave doesn't bother changing out of his pajamas and ventures out into the apartment, still standing up straight and ignoring the aches and protests of his body when he moves. If there's one thing he's learned it's that even if Bro is out of the apartment, it doesn't mean he isn't still here. The guy is _wicked_ perceptive and pretty much a ninja; he doesn't know how Bro knows everything that goes down in the apartment, but he isn't sure that he wants to know in the first place. Plain and simple: if Dave isn't acting like everything is chill, there'll be consequences, and he knows that very well with numb familiarity. 

The apartment is cold in the mornings and Dave's teeth chatter slightly as he makes his way to the kitchen. He knows there won't be any food there, but he checks anyway, just in case, because he knows Bro wants him to get better at dodging all of his sick gags. The last time he opened the pantry, he almost had his ear lobbed off by a self-launching throwing knife, so he knows he has to do better this time -- because Bro is always watching, even when he isn't.

He successfully maneuvers out of the way of a Japanese throwing star when he opens the cabinet by the fridge and is only slightly disappointed to see that there's only a half-empty packet of Ramen there. Dave takes it anyway even though he doesn't have the means to heat up any water for it. The stove doesn't work and the microwave is broken because Bro blew up a puppet inside of it last night, but Dave can roll with it. Instead, he munches on the dry noodles and pads into the living room, where some of Bro's cool swords are laid out on the floor and furniture. And his rad puppets, of course. 

Dave almost drops his food when his eyes lock with Bro's computer, however. His _open_ and unlocked computer. Dave... Has never seen the computer screen before, unlocked and unguarded. He gulps at the sudden unfamiliarity of it all and sidles near it almost nervously, his heart beating rapidly and his mind racing. Will Bro make him strife again if he finds out that Dave was snooping on his computer? But... This is the first time Bro has ever let down his guard, the first time he's ever slipped.

Or was this on purpose? Does Bro want him to see what's on the computer? Dave just can't figure it out. He can't make sense of it, and he knows that it's because he isn't cool enough yet, hasn't learned enough yet, isn't trying hard enough-

The first thing he sees when he gets close enough is a... Picture. Of him--

\--And his entire body goes cold, his mind races even faster as he tries to put the pieces together, tries to figure out the irony, the joke, in this. There are multiple pictures, some videos, all lined up in macabre perverted rows. On the side, there are comments scaling down the page. Dave's stomach swoops and drops to the floor, and the noodles get crushed to dust as he squeezes his hand into a fist in a vain, vain attempt at getting ahold of himself.

**\--He's young, you think you'd ever be willing to go... Further with him? You could make some sick cash, dude.**

**\--ah i wish i had a younger brother that looked this soft and cute. he must be fun to play with.**

**\--Damn, youre lucky I dont know where you live. Otherwise Id be coming to pick him up myself, teach him how to please a real man ;).**

**\--You're wasting him dude! but thanks for the stream, quality content as always.**

Your brother actually responded to that one. You scroll down a little bit to read the rest and feel your breath go fast, wheezing, pathetic.

**\--ha you fucking perverts. but don't worry, if you're sure to keep your subscription to my channel, i promise there'll be more to come. stay classy**

Dave gags as he look at all of the images, some of him _naked_ when he was changing in his room. When he thought he had _privacy_. This is what that camera was capturing? Scouring them with flighty eyes, not wanting to linger on anything for too long, Dave notices with another lurch of his stomach that none of these pictures are from the same angle. The perspective shifts around his room, from what he realizes varies from under his desk, to above his bed, and even from in his closet.

He suddenly feels dirty, confused, and scared, and retreats back to his room, too sick to even look at the site anymore. Why was this happening? What was Bro-- What was he--

Dave drops the half eaten pack of Ramen on the floor and stops in his doorway, torn between going in and _running_ ; nowhere is safe, he can't get away. He feels light, like he's floating floating floating away, his heart threatens to burst from his chest as he lets out another pathetic wheeze and debates dropping to the floor to curl up and catch his breath. 

No, fuck, he's supposed to be playing it cool, this shouldn't phase him, he needs to- he has to- Dave sucks it up and goes straight to his bed, burrowing under the covers. He tries to ignore the feeling of being watched and the shaking of his entire body and instead feigns sleep, trying to figure out the irony in this, the humor. 

Maybe he just isn't cool enough to get why this is funny, maybe this is another test. Maybe this is just proving further that he isn't good enough because he can't understand why Bro is doing this, maybe he's being taught a lesson. Maybe maybe maybe maybe. Dave lets out a breathy sob as he quakes and scratches his arms nervously, pleading himself to calm down. If he doesn't, Bro'll come back and see that he's acting like a baby and hit him, he doesn't like to be hit, he doesn't like--

The possibilities swim in his mind until he gives up and sleeps, imagining all of the men who had seen him naked, seen his body, and gotten off to it when he was blissfully unaware; Dave slips into unconsciousness before he can get the urge to vomit, but his dreams are anything but peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> thnksss for reading !


End file.
